Star Wars: Knights of the Sith
by Da-Fuq11
Summary: There are more things Hidden in the Dark. Hiding in the Depths of the Galaxy We are Always Watching, But let it be Known nothing Written is ever Single. (Epic in Progress, Rewriting and Editing 2nd Chapter to be posted MultiVerse)
1. Chapter 1

Transition

-Chapter 1: Death to the Endar Spire-

The Endar Spire was shaking; pieces of its outer protective shielding tearing off, scraps of its body floating away as it was assaulted by the Leviathan. The docking stations and halls quickly flooding with Sith loyal warriors in battle amour and dark Sith assassins.

The screams, sounds of blasters and vibroblades echoing through the corridors could be heard. Bodies littered the floor, blood pools staining the once immaculate flooring of the mighty ship, body parts and clothing clung to wires and cables that fell from hatches in the ceilings.

The stench of death, rotting corpses, blood, sparks and metal heavy in the now heated air from the live wires flying everywhere.

Persons of all kinds and sides were crushed by ceilings, walls and rubble; or falling through floors and floors to their deaths. Suffocation from smoke and fires or even holes into space in rooms sealed with people inside; now drifting dead in space.

Electrocution, impaled by flying parts or weapons, ricocheting laser blasters, the carnage was immense. Enough to make slinking away possible without detection' like such actions of two figures weaving in and out corridors and dodging near death opportunities.

Using a hacking droid on the security panels in the hall it didn't take long for the thus far survivors to find two Jedi and some republic soldier's. _'__2 corridors over in the 5__th__ hall and 3__rd__'_

Quietly and as swift as death they crept up on the unsuspecting republic fighters.

Hiding behind a sparking piece of walling the two watched the group try to make contact with help. A slight twitch of the hand the shorter of the two snapped the neck of the respective soldier that flanked the right side of the green skinned Jedi. The soldiers head flopped to the side, body slumping on the terminal hitting buttons distorting the call for help.

It landed on the floor with a thud.

The shock surprise of the body suddenly dropping dead on the floor alerted the two Force users of their presence.

Dashing out of their hiding place the two ambushed the group. Splitting off and flipping over the Jedi the one in male armor sent a force wave attack, launching the 2 Jedi away.

Within what felt like moments the few republic soldiers all dropped like flies dead from the flurry of malay attacks that took them by surprise; A small amount of them falling dead by their own blasters. Now without any other sneak attacks that could possible assist the Jedi the two sith moved side by side, watching as their opponents got to their feet.

Seconds ticked.

An explosion rocked the ship again, lights flickering on and off threatening complete blackness in the room.

The light flashed off and back on and without waiting for them to make a move the tallest leapt to the side launching an explosive amount of lighting out of his hand at the young female Jedi apprentice. She screamed in paralyzing pain her flesh sizzling audibly. The light turned off again and her screams fell permanently silent as a pair of glowing electrified hands thrust through her chest from behind. A silent laugh shook he males shoulders when the lights turned back on, taking in her eyes as they dulled and she slumped sliding off his bloodied appendages.

With a flip the Jedi barely dodged an almost decapitation his eyes flickering to where his apprentice had been screaming only to find her crumpled on the floor. Her blood pouring from two holes in her chest to make a huge puddle around her killer's feet. The man cried out in horrified shock everything happening so fast he didn't have time to get to his apprentice. The lights flickered again and in that second his opponent disappeared, he froze looking around and flinched at the sparks showering him suddenly from a wire above.

That slight distraction, that tiny moment of his eyes closing sealed his death, when a sharp pain took his breath and his eyes widened in realization. It was over his opponent had summoned a piece of shrapnel, loosened by the explosion, and speared it though his stomach.

Blood gurgling up his throat he crumpled to the ground struggling for life, his eyes glazed in pain as he gazed up. Watching in horror as the small one removed their helmet and shook out long white hair and animalistic lavender eyes that stared down at him expressionlessly.

"N-not possible" He gurgled through a mouth full of life, before screaming out in pain and dying as the metal in his stomach was stepped on.

Her eerie eyes watching as her companion lifted his foot stomping on the body a few more times before removing their helmet as well. The male shook out his red hair relieved to have the cool air hit his face, swiping a hand across his brow. The body twitched due to his nervous system shutting down and with a sneer the male shoved the helmet forcefully down on the corpse's skull.

"Damn things too stuffy" He muttered kneeling down to loot the body for goods. Almost all of it was bloody or soaked in blood to where it wasn't even worth grabbing, but he took what he could moving around the room from body to body. "Not much here to take what a waste"

"Don't complain" The small Albino replied having already started undressing and removing articles of clothing from the bodies, taking what could be salvaged she gave an armful to her companion. They dressed in silence, the room hush with death. She breathed deeply now without the restricting chest binds on her before striding to the terminal that the corpse of her first kill was still laying by. Looking through the system as best she could with the damage it had to it she tried to locate the escape pod dock.

"Located down this hall we need to go up a flight and then down two corridor " Without waiting for the male she left the room heading down to the only escape off this failing, death ship. Her companion caught up in seconds and the two death bringers vanished into the depths of the Endar Spire's husk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finding Escape

The Endar Spire was silent, hauntingly so, minus the hum of electricity and static sound of discharging live wires. Metal that littered the floor haphazardly clanked and scraped when stepped on.

Lavender eyes analyzed the scorched markings of a scuffle to the left and bloody hand prints and smears to the right. More Republic fighters cover the floor with their corpses; an overwhelming pungent odor of burning flesh permeated the air.

Keeping foot falls light around the carnage the two crept through the demolished halls, stumbling here and there when huge blasts rocked the entire frame of the ship. The deeper they traveled the fainter the sounds of battle and marching feet became. However now sith now could assume them enemies by the new clothes and a battle with the Sith would only waste time.

Time the Ship couldn't possibly have from the way the lights were shorting out

Suddenly the redhead jerked to a stop, rubbing his chest with a wince and shifted away from the fist that hovered in the air. The albino had stopped short before a rounded corner, thrusting a fist out to halt her companion's movements; cat like eyes narrowed dangerously.

A sway in the force.

Hissing a curse the redhead reached to the holster on his belt, ready for what maybe a unavoidable fight. "We have company Master Animus"

"I know" The small albino mused, crossed between amused and annoyed. "However I believe that she is heading off this scrap of space waste, come on we'll follow. Be alert Emil"

Emil smiled darkly moving around Animus, stepping into the new hallway and strait into a group of Sith soldiers.

Without hesitation the Sith attacked them.

Emil jumped toward a wall narrowly avoiding a live wire shooting sparks, showering the entire hall in flaming hot white. The man hissed as sparks burned his skin and with a small kick off the wall the redhead launched forward in a corkscrew dive.

His hands spread to his sides preparing for a melee attack midair; with a force push enhancing the strike he piercing through sith armor. In a waterfall like spray of sparks Animus launched towards the redhead landing swiftly between him and the Sith.

The Albino's eyes glinted and a feral smirk spread from ear to ear before she vanished. The female warrior spun around looking for her opponent.

From above Animus watched her prey fumble around moving unknowingly closer and closer to a sharp piece if piping. Its end was jagged like it was exploded off from its partner. With a chuckle the small female pounced with a round house kick, her foot catching the other females head and launching her face first into her death. A gurgling whine slipped from her throat around a column of metal that pierced through her jaw and out the top of her head.

Near the end of the hall Emil laughed using one of the soldiers as a blaster shield, watching as the soldier writhed in agony. With a sick grin Emil grabbed an item from his pocket and thrust his hand through the man's spine into his chest.

Using an unnecessary force push the redhead ripped out the man's lungs launching him forward, his lungs were ripped from his body and he landed onto the last Sith and exploded in blood and guts from the frag grenade that was detonated on him.

Even as a Sith the amount of pure carnage and methods of killing was on a level beyond what the academy had taught them. Stumbling back the man trembled as the two moved to stand together, showered in the blood of their enemies they were a sight to behold.

Emil crossed his arms, tilting his head towards his Master while keeping an eye trained on the pathetic sight. "How do you suppose we kill him Master?"

Animus sighed brushing her hair over her shoulder "I don't care, just get it over with. I'm getting tired of this nonsense"

Emile smiled crouching in a stance ready to attack, when the ship shuddered and started to erupt in massive explosions that seemed to come from every direction. "S-Shit! What's going on!?"

Animus growled looking around leaping to the side as the whole ceiling collapsed, crushing the escaping sith. "We're out of time, and I sense our target is through the door at the end of the hall. Hurry Emil"

The walls crumbled, metal bits showering the two survivors in a dangerous rain of parts. To their displeasure fires started to catch on the corpses on the ground. Cursing they watched as a blazing inferno started to spread behind them.

"Go go go go GO!" Animus Yelled as they dashed down the corridor the fire licking their heels the heat scorching the entails of their clothes.

"It's still open "Emil shouted back and dived through the door his Master quickly following to close the door behind them sealing the fire out.

Having narrowly missed death Emil ran to the other side of the room looking for a working escape pod amongst the rows of empty spaces and broken ones. His Small master gazing out the windows watching as two pods soar to Taris below.

Animus Whipped around as the redhead grabbed her shoulder with a grin. "We've got a chance. One still works but I don't know how long we hav-"

"It doesn't matter get in hurry up" Small hands shoved the larger male into the last pod with surprising strength for her size and climbed in behind him. Pulling a lever the Hatch closed and with a jerk the Two were launched from the Ship.

Their eyes watching with morbid fascination, falling towards Taris…

As mere seconds later the Endar Spire Exploded for the last time.


End file.
